


Just a Sprain

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny won't accept Steve's apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sprain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sprain' for my 10_hurt_comfort table, located at my LJ. This finishes up my "Injuries" table.
> 
> I wanted to write a drabble that was a light escape from my usual angst fests. This is what I came up with. Yeah, I know, it's over 100 words, but those extra 15 words were needed. 
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

“Danny, I said I was sorry.”

“Yes you did, but your apology is not accepted.”

Steve dropped his eyes to the floor.

“Oh come on. Don’t give me that kicked puppy look.”

“What do you want me to say?”

Danny sighed heavily. “Nothing… just don’t do that again, okay? I told you not to run in there without backup.”

“I can’t promise you that I won’t, but I’ll do my best to try.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Steve smiled. “So… it’s just a sprain?”

“Just a sprain? Do you know what this means?”

“What?”

“No strenuous activity for at least a week.”

Steve frowned. “Oh.”

“Oh, he says. Just remember, this is all your fault.”


End file.
